Justice Served
by RomulanFox
Summary: An alternate ending for Bloodwing's Fire.


Shiarrael had been following Tal'Aura since her flagship, with Shiarrael's _Bloodwing_ close behind, had arrived at Romulus. Now she had the Praetor trapped alone, in the dark and empty Senate. She waited in the shadows, watching Tal'Aura enter the trap and look around.

"Who called me here?" Tal'Aura challenged, her hand coming to rest on the hilt of her Honor Blade.

Her Blade already drawn, Shiarrael stepped into the light, letting the sword point hang down at her side. She did not speak; she had no reason to announce her presence.

"You!" Tal'Aura growled, drawing the Blade her hand rested on. "What do you want?"

"Yes, me." Shiarrael brought her blade up in what could be considered an offensive stance, though she was still fairly relaxed. "As for what I want, I would think that clear." Shiarrael adopted a true fighting stance, her eyes sparkling maliciously. "Your time is due, Tal'Aura."

Tal'Aura's eyes narrowed at the challenge. "You think to defeat me?" She laughed brutally. "I would like to see you try, t'Dharvanek."

"Try?" Shiarrael's laughter was harsher and darker than the other woman's. She gestured toward the Praetor. "You...you are an innkeeper's daughter, only in power because your allies helped you after Shinzon fell. I am a swordsmaster and an officer in the Romulan Navy. 'Try" is not what I shall do." She advanced slowly, every inch of her a weapon.

Tal'Aura whipped her Blade up into a high guard. "Idiot. You cannot hope to take power; House Dharvanek is too recently a Higher House."

"You are mistaken, Tal'Aura. You come from a Lower House; do not think that I do not remember." In striking distance now, Shiarrael slashed at her opponent.

Tal'Aura blocked the strike, attempting to drive Shiarrael back. "Even if you win," she hissed, "how will you get rid of Donatra?"

"Donatra." Shiarrael grinned malevolently, twisting her sword so that it nicked Tal'Aura's arm. "She is already dead. Dhael Neral disposed of her, just as I shall do with you."

The two sprang apart, emerald blood seeping from Tal'Aura's arm and staining Shiarrael's blade. Tal'Aura took the offensive, aiming a strike at Shiarrael's heart.

Shiarrael met the attack and redirected it, feeling her blade slip between Tal'Aura's ribs. "You lose," she whispered as Tal'Aura's eyes began to glaze over. "Long live the Praetor." She withdrew her blade and caught Tal'Aura's body with her free hand, lowering the dead woman to the ground. Emerald blood pooled in front of her and dripped from the point of her Honor Blade as she staggered back, shaking her hair out of her eyes.

"Praetor." The voice was quiet, but recognizable, from the shadows. A moment later, Jarok Sagat appeared from the corner where he had been waiting.

Shiarrael turned to him, a new light in her eyes, one that shone with uncertainty and apprehension toward her new position. Nonetheless her voice was calm and steady. "I trust you sent the runners to spread the word?"

Jarok nodded. "As soon as Tal'Aura's defeat was certain." He paused, raising an eyebrow at her. "You _wanted_ her to attack her. You--"

"Baited her, yes. I had to, in order to end it quickly." She looked down at Tal'Aura's felled form. "Now...I am Praetor."

The lights blazed on around them, dispelling the shadows and blinding them both momentarily as they adjusted from the single light they'd been using. A group of senators, none of them associated with Shiarrael's father, surrounded them. "Who killed Tal'Aura?" one demanded of them.

Shiarrael straightened to her full height, bring her bloodied sword up so that all could see. "As if you need to ask. But to humor you...I did, in an honorable duel. I am your Praetor now!" Her tone never wavered, remaining as rock steady as if she were addressing _Bloodwing_'s crew. "Do you dare challenge my rite of ascension?"

"I know that tone," a junior senator among them muttered. "She sounds just like tr'Dharvanek."

"Look at her uniform," another whispered. "She is a Commander, and she wears--"

"The crest of _RES Bloodwing_!" a voice called from the doorway, and Shiarrael's father appeared there. "She is my daughter, and since she has killed Tal'Aura..."

"I am the Praetor," Shiarrael repeated, finally lowering her blade. "It cannot be disputed."

"Already both sides are laying down their weapons." Senator tr'Dharvanek smiled, an odd expression on his normally sullen face. "This war...is over."


End file.
